Wireless digital networks, such as networks operating under the current Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, are spreading in their popularity and availability. Conventionally, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), a client device may discover only a limited set of shared devices that are presented to the client device by an intermediate network device.
Advances in communication protocols now allow for client devices to discover shared devices that have not been presented by an intermediate network device. Accordingly, client devices are able to communicate directly with shared devices without approval by intermediate network devices.